


Cat's Assistant

by KoraSonata



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraSonata/pseuds/KoraSonata
Summary: Cat enlists the help of Supergirl to accompany her on a shopping trip, to help her carry her bags; but The Girl of Steel is slightly distressed to learn just how many things Cat intends to buy.





	Cat's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to apologize in advance if anyone seems "out of character" in this one. Cat is SO hard to write. She's such a sassy person, and I am not. At least not nearly to the level she is so it was REALLY hard trying to come up with lines for her. So, SORRY I TRIED
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters of Supergirl do not belong to me.

Cat stalked into the room like she owned the entire building, her hips swaying dramatically with each click of her over-priced heels. A pair of dark sunglasses sat perched atop her nose, her head sassily cocked to the one side as she animatedly talked on the phone, gesticulating wildly with her free hand. The C.E.O. walked like she was strutting down the runway, head held high and shoulders back. Cat radiated superiority, as if she was created for the sole purpose of people worshiping the ground she walked on. There was this heir of dignity and confidence that never seemed to desert her; like even the gods should bow to her. And she walked with an impeccable posture, like she _knows_. The only other thing in her possession being a designer purse done up in shiny black leather, haphazardly swinging from her wrist.

Supergirl appeared moments later in full costume, trailing behind as she carried several shopping bags of various sizes that even she seemed to be struggling to hold. A stack of what appeared to be shoe boxes miraculously balanced on her forearms and tucked beneath her chin. The Girl of Steel appearing to be in mild states of distress.

"Of course I'm flattered, but I'm simply much too —" Cat stopping mid sentence in her phone conversation. She tipped her sunglasses off the bridge of her nose and peered at an article of clothing on the shelf in front of her. "Oh, no. No no. You call this fashion??" She states absentmindedly, tentatively reaching out and picking up the disgraceful garment with two fingers and holding it at arms length as if inspecting it for bugs. She tosses it away quickly; like it was the most revolting thing she had ever laid eyes on, and rubs her fingers together like the act of simply holding it had physically contaminated her skin.

"Keira, get me some hand sanitizer before the feel of that cheap fabric ruins my complexion." She states, removing her sunglasses and allowing them to dangle freely as she casually held them in her hand, waiting expectantly.

"Umm..."

Cat turns to see Supergirl half buried in bags, her arms supporting small mountains of clothing that Cat had yet to buy. The Girl of Steel simply glanced down at the pile in her hands and then back up at Cat wordlessly, as if the simple look could convey the obvious flaw in Cats plan. Cat sighed.

"Honestly, do I have to do everything myself?" She says as she begins to rummage in her purse. Supergirl looked down at the pile in her hands, then back at Cat who's hands were currently empty; save for the small purse she was now rummaging through, then back down at the pile. Her lips quirked upwards ever so slightly as she shook her head, rolling her eyes as she let out a short, exasperated laugh through her nose.

Cat continued to wander about the store, occasionally stopping to inspect an article of clothing. The entity having to face her judgment, before being deemed worthy, and added to the pile.

"Ms. Grant, is all this really necessary?" The Girl of Steel asked; peaking her head out from behind a white blouse that had been thrown haphazardly on top of the heap. Cat walked over to another clothing rack, picking up a fancy, golden dress, that the young reporter was certain was worth more than she made in a month.

"Of course. Looking fabulous is a necessity, Keira." The C.E.O. replied distractedly, holding the dress up as she looked in the mirror on the wall.

"But does anyone _really_ need 8 pairs of shoes?" She shuffled her arms awkwardly, eyeing the teetering stack with suspicion; the hero struggling to maintain her leaning-tower-of-shoeboxes. "You can't _possibly_ wear this many shoes in a week."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to wear them in a week." Cat replied, as if mortally offended that she had even suggested such a thing. "These are for my gala next Friday."

**_ SILENCE..._ **

"Oh please, do you really expect me to wear heels all night? I'll need to change into something more suitable."

"...and the other 6 pairs?"

"Indistinguishable backups." Cat gave an indifferent wave of her hand. Supergirl blinked.

"...You mean to tell me...you have 6 sets of shoes on standby...in the event of somebody wearing the same pair as you...?"

"What else would they be for?"

Cat casually pulled out the tag from the lip of the dress; the garment now in the final stages of passing inspection. Supergirl stared.

"...you have 6 pairs of _**backup**_ shoes..?"

"Of course." Cat replied, flipping over the garment and inspecting the material in a manner that reminded the young reporter of a cashier analyzing for counterfeit money.

"What's so bad about wearing the same shoes as someone else? It's not that bad..." The Girl of Steel stated, not understanding the obsession. Cat stared, as if mortally horrified by the mere suggestion of it.

" _Keira_. I am **_Cat Grant._** " She emphasizes, as if that was all the information required. "I have an image to maintain. I am a Queen and a bit more refined." Supergirl blinked.

"...6 _backups_..." She states, as if those 2 words were all the explanation she needed to prove the other woman's sanity. Cat shrugged.

"I like to be prepared."

A pause.

"...and what if there **_happens_** to be duplicates of all of them?"

"Then, I send you out to find me another pair." She said matter-of-factly, like the answer was obvious.

"Me?? But, what if the city needs Supergirl??" Cat stopped in her tracks; narrowing her eyes seriously, staring down the Girl of Steel. She stalked over towards her, as if a predator hunting prey; sliding casually into her personal space bubble, and fixing the hero with all the ferocity of a Cat Grant stare. Supergirl gulped.

"Then they'd better hope I have a suitable pair of shoes to wear." She held the dress out in front of her; the hanger hooked lazily over her index finger, as she waited expectantly. Supergirl could only stare; her mind blank, and body momentarily forgetting all basic human functions. That is, until Cat repeated her movement; holding the dress out more insistently, and fixing the Girl of Steel with a simple arch of an eyebrow. Supergirl quickly shifted her boxes around and took the offered article. Cat smiled.

The duo proceeded to the checkout, where Cat had begun to fish inside her purse; leaving Kara to discard the pile of un-purchased clothing atop the counter. The lady behind the till automatically reached for the first article as if on autopilot, like she wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until the item had been scanned that she looked up to see just who she was serving.

The garment dropped to the counter with a clatter, as the hanger struck the surface; the young girl's eyes looking as if they were about to pop right out of their sockets.

"...Y-you're..?!...S-Super-..?!" The girl stared in awe; her brain unable to convince her tongue to perform proper, coherent sentences.

"...girl?" Kara supplied with a sweet smile and a quirk of an eyebrow. The girl's eyes grew impossibly wider as she nodded her head enthusiastically, unable to form words.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." The cashiers attention quickly snapped in the other direction. Cat simply arched an eyebrow; holding up a small, golden credit card between 2 fingers. She smirked.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Her jaw quickly snapped shut and she returned to her scanning, every once in a while chancing a glance up at the Girl of Steel. The poor girl just about having a stroke when Supergirl had smiled at her upon catching her staring; the hero taking the newly added shopping bags into her arms once more.

A small audience of people had now begun to form, having noticed the presence of their beloved superhero; the crowd staring in various stages of awe and confusion. Supergirl shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Ms. Grant, are we done now?" The Girl of Steel whined; the young reporter wanting very much to regain proper use of her appendages; glancing sideways at the growing crowd of people.

Cat stopped and stared at the hero a moment; an affectionate look crossing her features, before carefully putting her card back in its proper spot inside her wallet. She smiled.

"Yes, Kara. We're done now."

" _ **FINALLY**_!!" Kara exclaimed gleefully, and with more enthusiasm than she'd had within the last hour. Cat smirked.

"...in _**this**_ store."

Supergirl groaned.


End file.
